Excerpt: Unnecessary Assistance
by TakariCritic
Summary: Possible vs Phantom excerpt from a crossover story I'm working on which I believe would be an accurate depiction of what would happen if Kim Possible were to attempt to assist Danny in Amity Park. Warning: Not flattering for Kim fans


A/N: This exert is from a story I've been cooking up for a while and decided to post this little blurb as preview. I understand the Kim/ Danny crossover has been done multiple times, some with decent to good accuracy in regards to characters, but I felt that a story reflecting the differences in the two should be composed.

Please do not take offense if you favor Kim Possible. I just am of the opinion her skills and experience would not be able to assist Danny and his needs in any way. Also, there is a huge difference in Dr. Drakken who tries to go on American Idol to sell shampoo to take over the world, and say, Skulker, who tries to disembowel Danny and skin him alive, hanging his dried carcass on the wall. When it boils down, Kim has nothing on Danny.

Exert from Unnecessary Assistance

By TakariCritic

"What's with this? Easter come early?" Kim wondered.

"No. It's… a demonstration. Since you felt it necessary to ignore my previous warnings, I thought maybe you'd like to try an exercise." Danny explained, placing the eight eggs on assorted stumps in the field.

"I told you before, Phantom. I can handle it. I always had in the past." The teen sighed, rolling her eyes at the stubborn ghost kid.

"And I told you, you don't quite grasp the seriousness of the situation. I was hoping this exercise could prove one of us wrong."

"So what did you have in mind?" Kim wondered. Phantom motioned towards the eggs in the field.

"Let's assume each one of these eggs symbolized one of your friends." He started. "And lets also assume that I'm a malevolent spirit. Kim, I want you to do whatever it takes to stop me from destroying your friends."

"Is that all? Just stop you from cracking a few shells? Too easy." She smiled flippantly.

"To keep things tame, I will only make one attempt on each egg, despite the reality that they're lives would be under constant attack."

"You don't have to pull any punches on my account, Phantom."

"Perhaps, perhaps not. But I'm going to anyways. You'll have ten seconds between each egg before I attempt the next. Ready?"

Kim Possible jumped between the ghost boy and her 'friends'. "I was born ready." She smiled.

"Okay then… here I come." Danny sighed, and charged. Kim sprung into action, throwing a kick at the abdomen of Danny. Gracefully, Danny changed his flight course, his body curving around her limb as he effortlessly passed the teen, flipping once through the air and crashing his foot down on the first egg, which splattered over the stump it was on. Danny Looked sadly at Kim, who just landed from her jump kick.

"Hey! No fair!"

"I just killed your first friend. You're off to a tragically slow start, Kim."

"Won't happen again." She grumbled, stancing herself for the next attack. Danny sighed and shook his head. She wasn't getting it yet. True to his word, he allowed ten seconds for Kim to establish her defenses for the next attack.

Taking the flight option towards the next shell once more, Kim quickly shot her grappling hook at the specter, the metal teeth clamping over his ankle. "Ha! Gotcha!" She exclaimed. Danny was tugged back for a moment, but as his legs turned into a whisp-like tail, the hook lost its hold and slipped off the end of his spectral tail. Calmly, Danny swooped by the next target, and smashed it.

"Now two of your friends are gone forever." He reported sadly, letting the yolk liquid phase through his hand and drip to the grass.

"Hey! I thought you were supposed to fight me!" She scowled.

"Why would I do that? I told you, I'm going after the eggs. It's up to you to stop me, not its up to me to fight you _then_ go after the targets."

"Fine then." Kim growled, standing behind the next egg, preparing herself for Danny to charge at her once more. _This_ time, she'd stop him from breaking it. Danny counted down, and very simply pointed his finger at the egg in front of Kim, and shot a small green ecto-ray, shattering the small shell and splattering its insides against Kim's cargo pants.

"Ew…. Gross…" She whined.

"Yeah, the blood of your loved ones is really hard to wash out." Danny coldly retorted.

"You're sick."

"And you're not getting it."

"And you're not getting this one!" Kim growled, hand-springing to the next position.

"Honestly Kim…" Danny began, fading away into invisibility. "How do you intend to stop me?" Kim went wide eyed as she lost sight of the local hero, and began to kick-up dirt, hoping that the dust cloud would reveal Danny's location. When she heard a sound to her right, she snapped her fist around, praying she'd catch the frustrating spirit across the temple. Instead, she then heard a soft squish behind her, signaling another egg had bitten the dust.

"Well you're _not_ getting the next one." The girl who can do anything firmly stated. Danny shook his head, softly exhaling. She still wasn't getting it. Not yet, at least. Kim took a much more protective measure, grabbing the next target, holding it safely in her hand and holding it as far from Phantom as she could, letting her other hand ready the offense. As Danny floated towards her, she brought her fist down, smashing it through his head. Quite literally through. She gasped as her hand phased through the ghost boy's body, as Phantom effortlessly reached his hand up, phased through Kim's hand, and crushed the egg within Kim's own grasp.

The girl looked in disbelief at her yolk-soaked hand as the ooze dribbled down her glove. "Well, at least you got to hold your friend as he or she died…" Phantom said. Kim shook herself out of her trance and made it to the next object in need of protection from Phantom. Danny floated patiently as Kim slowly advanced on him, and with a wave of his hand, a blue-ish ray struck her foot, freezing her to the ground.

"Hey! HEY!" Kim cursed as she struggle to free her ankle from the small block of ice. Danny calmly walked around her, raised the egg up, and all Kim could do was watch as he let the egg fall to the ground, splattering open with a squish. Kim's face fell as another failure stung her pride. She pried her foot free in time for the defense of the next egg, and kept her eyes trained on the Phantom. She slowly advanced on the specter, careful not to let him out of her sight and ready to dodge anything he threw at her. Finally, she lunged at him and put him in a full nelson.

"Gotcha!"

"Oh did you now?" A voice wondered from behind her, she turned her head to see a duplicate Danny Phantom, crushing another egg in his fist. The teen was shocked as the two phantoms converged once more. "You only have one loved one left Kim… guard it well." Danny suggested sadly. Kim was in silent anger, glaring holes through the young spirit. She put herself between the egg and Danny, hoping she could prevent the final attack.

She saw him approach, and looking like he was going to try to tackle her. She braced herself and then began to feel… tingly, just as Phantom phased into her. The feeling spread through her body and for a terrifying moment she realized she couldn't move her own body. She watched as her own hand picked up the last orb and brought her fist down onto it, crushing it in her hands. She wanted to scream, but couldn't. She wanted to cry out, but she couldn't control her own voice. Slowly, she felt tingly again and began to feel her body in control of itself as she fell to her knees.

"Congratulations. You just murdered your last loved one." Phantom told, floating sadly in front of Kim.

"You… you possessed me…"

"Overshadowed, actually. Except on trial and to the witnesses, it would look like you were the one responsible."

"Why… why are you doing this?" Kim murmured softly, staring at the ground and feeling to weak to stand up.

"So that you'd see what I've been trying to tell you all along, Ms. Possible." Kim still looked at the ground in disbelief, the bitter feeling of failure flooding her system. "You are very good at thwarting mad scientists and deranged golfers, but this is a whole other ball game. Your enemies don't try to kill. Your enemies don't seek to destroy. Mine do. I have a spirit set on skinning me alive and hanging my pelt in his trophy case. There's a ghost willing to drain the life from the youth in this city until they're withered husks. You get the luck of getting captured. My enemies try to feed me to their mutated plants."

"But… I've never been able to do nothing before…"

"Don't look it that way. You can do plenty. We need people like you to prevent some insane philanthropist from world domination. Its just this city needs me to prevent them from getting killed. Maimed. Eaten, burned, crushed and everything like that. And you need to understand that its MY responsibility. My burden to bear. One wrong move and you feel guilty the rest of your life. Or Afterlife."

"… is this about Lester?" Kim wondered, cocking her head up at Danny who turned away.

"One wrong move, Kim. I could've stopped that blast. Could've raised an ecto-shield to block it. Could've countered it with a blast of my own. If I decided to take that hit, I could've easily shrugged it off and kept fighting. But no, I decided to dodge. To fly out of the way and let it keep going beneath me. Into that building. Destroying that ledge, and crushing Nathanial Lester to death. A split second decision on my part cost that boy his life."

"I…" Kim started, but didn't know what to say.

"Property damage is common here… collateral damage happens. But buildings can be rebuilt. People can't. Lester will never get the chance to laugh again. To play video games. To eat his favorite food. To try to get some girl to go to the dance with him. To tell his parents that he loves them and to hear that they love him too. That's the burden I bear. The guilt that I could've stopped it. And that's what I have to do. Protect life from those who no longer have it." Danny put his hand on Kim's shoulder. 'Please… don't try to bear that burden with me. Because, with all due respect, you have nothing you can offer that can help."

With that, Phantom left, leaving the Girl who can do Anything alone with her thoughts and the splattered yolk on her clothes and gloves.

A/N Yes, in my story I kill off Nathan… who somehow became Lester. So I guess he's Nathan Lester. It seems realistic that eventually the property damage catches up with Danny and takes the life of someone in Amity Park, and Nathan's a minor enough character, but large enough to impact Danny in a dramatic way. I hope to get the full story out soon. Thank you for reading this.

TakariCritic


End file.
